Cold
by Sydrianfan4ever
Summary: Irina Vonda dies in the war. Danijel Gostislav is forced to say goodbye to the one girl he has loved since his Durmstrang years. This one-shot is written for the 50 Ways to Say Goodbye Challenge. Note: These characters are original characters!


**A/N: Hello everybody! This is just a short one shot. These characters are two original characters from Durmstrang. It is a songfic. The lyrics are in the letter that Danijel wrote to Irina. I hope that helps clears up any confusion! Please review! I am not sure about this one but I wanted to post it anyway. Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Durmstrang. I do own Irina. A good friend of mine owns Danijel. I do not own the song Cold. Crossfade does.**

* * *

Danijel Gostislav sat in a seat at Irina Vonda's funeral. Irina had been a brilliant student at Durmstrang. They had been in the same year and had all of the same classes together. He knew her better than most people thought he did. He was not easily impressed by a girl since he was a chauvinist, but he was impressed by her talent and wit. She had been intelligent and popular. She also had been dating the famous Quidditch player, Viktor Krum when she died. He heard that they got engaged a few weeks earlier. He knew that she went off to be an Auror after graduating from Durmstrang. It was an odd career choice for a student that had studied Dark Arts, but he supposed it was better than nothing. He just wished she had not been killed in the war that was going on.

Danijel and Irina used to date each other, but he always felt that she deserved somebody else because he could never have her. His father had forbidden them to be together, though they dated each other secretly for about a year. He hated the fact that he had to say a final goodbye to her. Irina was the only girl he had ever loved. She would probably be the only one for him ever.

Danijel made sure to stay in the back during the funeral. He listened to the minister's words about her, and her best friend spoke as well. There were tons of people there for her. Danijel wanted to speak, but he decided to leave all of his final thoughts in an anonymous letter for her.

_Looking back at me, I see that I never really got it right. I never stopped to think of you. I'm always wrapped up in things I cannot win. You are the antidote that gets me by. What I really meant to say is I'm sorry for the way I am  
I never meant to be so cold._

_To you I'm sorry about all the lies. Maybe in a different light, you could see me stand on my own again  
cause now I can see, I never meant to be so cold. I never really wanted you to see the screwed up side of me that I keep locked inside of me so deep. It always seems to get to me. I never really wanted you to go. So many things you should have known. I guess for me there's just no hope. I never meant to be so cold._

Danijel sighed as he reread his words one more time. He was filled with regret. If only he had one more chance to change how he had been during their relationship. If only he could be half the man, she wanted him to be… He had broken up with her to protect her though. She did not understand that it was for her own good. He was going to miss her. They had been good friends once he let her in. Then they kissed and fell in love. He suspected that she always loved him. He hoped that he would be able to change for her. He wanted to make her proud.

The crowd suddenly stood up from their chairs and moved over toward the casket. Danijel clenched his fists and stared down at the ground, making sure that his face expression was blank. He did not want anybody to see any emotion from him.

After several moments, it was his turn to say goodbye. Danijel felt his hands trembling slightly as he looked down at his letter, and then at Irina. She was gorgeous still, even when she was dead. He wanted to say something, anything. But nothing could come out. He glanced around the room to see if anybody was paying attention to him, but nobody was. He leaned down and kissed her forehead gently one last time before placing the letter beside her.

_Goodbye,_ Danijel told her in his head. He was not brave enough to say that word aloud. He hated that word. If only things could have been different between them.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Sorry it was a little shorter than usual.**


End file.
